Adventures In LocLac
by Hoohah7373
Summary: This is a story of an 11 year old boy as he begins his life as a Hunter after his parents die. Based on my adventures on Monster Hunters Tri's online mode and changed to be more realistic.
1. Chapter 1

I sure was excited as I walked into Loc-Lac. I was moving there after my

parents had died a mysterious death. They were hunters, you see. However, they

weren't any normal hunters either. They were Monster Hunters.

I was given a Hunter's Knife for my 11th birthday. It's just a basic sword and

shield that beginning hunters use. I was also given an Iron Sword, a giant Great Sword

made out of iron ore. However, I prefer the Hunter's Knife better . It's quick and

agile. It offers great defense too. I carried my box of clothes over to a shady place.

The desert heat sure was hot. The sand pelted me everywhere, for I had a red, small

shirt and matching shorts. Inside the box I was carrying, there were only 5 other

changes of clothes. I looked around. There were many Felynes there, all dressed up in

red bellhop clothes.

I stopped one of them and said, "Um… Mr. Felyne?"

The Felyne swerved around and looked up at me. "Meowcome, sir, how meow I

help mew?" the Felyne said as he bowed.

"Well, um, I'm looking for the registration desk, you know, so I can get my room?"

I said.

"Oh meoster, are you a hunter beginning his career? If so, you must first be

meowgistered at the City Gate Counter so you can then get registered at the Guild

Master's counter, so you can mewve to your house," said the Felyne.

"So where's the City Gate Counter then?" I asked. The Felyne pointed to a

counter right next to the city gate. I thanked the Felyne and left.

As I walked over to the city gate counter, I saw people regarding me as if I were

a Jaggi. Well, because of my unnaturally but actually natural red hair, I get those looks

very often.

When I arrived at the counter, I was surprised to see a goblin behind it.

"Excuse me, sir, is this where I sign up to enter the city?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you a new Hunter? If so, sign your name here," replied the goblin.

I signed my name "I'm one more step to becoming an official Monster Hunter!" I

thought.

"Now where do I go?" I asked the goblin.

"Just walk beyond the city gate, in front of you should be the Market, where you

can buy materials at the Material Shop, or tools at the Tool Shop, or combine items with

the Combinator, and trade items at the trade post," the goblin explained, "when you

enter the city, you'll face the Pint-Sized Peddler, turn right, then left and you'll be in

between the Combinator and the Tool Shop. Keep on walking and you'll reach the

Tavern. There you will find the Guild Master, talk to him and you're done."

"Thanks," I said.

As I walked into the city, there were people with armors of all kinds, shiny, dull,

spiky, and may more indescribable styles. I reached the Tavern. As I looked around, I

saw millions of people sitting on various tables. Most were drunk, others energetic.

I walked over to the Quest counter. There, a, Liaison stood behind the counter,

while a small goblin sat on it.

"Excuse me, Miss," I asked the Liaison, "May I speak to the Guild Master?"

"Of course you may, Sir," replied the Liaison.

I waited. She turned around and started filing papers.

"Um... Are you gonna take me to him?" I asked her.

"To whom?" the Liaison asked.

"To the Guild Master,"

"Why should I take you to him, if he's right here?" she asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Right next to you, silly," she replied. She pointed at the small goblin sitting on

the counter.

"What about me?" asked the goblin.

"This man has something to tell you, Guild Master," stated the Liaison.

"Is this true, young man?" asked the Guild Master.

"Yes, Sir," I replied, "I was wondering where I would be signed in as a Hunter so I

could put my things in my room."

"Oh, yes," he said, then he turned around and started looking around in a file

cabinet, "I just need you to fill this form here," and he pulled out a small piece of paper.

The goblin gave me the piece of paper along with a pen.

"Please take a seat anywhere," the Guild Master said.

I sat alone in a table. I stared at the form, reading its contents. Strangely, there

were only three things there. One section read, "I hereby pledge to risk my own life, in

order to slay, and, when necessary, capture monsters," and had a box next to it. I

checked it.

The next section said, "State name in print, x_," and I jotted down,

"Hoohah Lagiasunt," on the line.

The last part just said, "I confirm everything above, and also accept to the rules

in the Hunter Handbook. X_" I signed my name and walked to the Guild

Master.

"Good," the goblin said. He investigated the form. Then, his eyes widened.

"What happened? "I asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

The Guild Master raised his eyes towards me and watched me in amazement. I

was getting pretty nervous.

"Are you really a Lagiasunt?" the Guild Master asked me in surprise.

"Of course, Sir. Why?" I asked the goblin

"Your parents were one of the best Hunters I've seen," he answered.

"What?"? I asked, shocked, "But they died!"

"Yes, those brave Hunters. I told them not to do it, but they insisted."

"How did they die though?"

"An Alatreon killed them," replied the Guild Master.


	2. Chapter 2

"An Alatreon?" I asked, "Isn't that an Elder Dragon?

"Indeed," replied the GuildMaster, "Your parents were the bravest Hunters I've met, they defended the Deserted Island, the Tundra, the Flooded Forest, even the Volcano."

"Then let me hunt the Alatreon that killed them," i said, gripping my sword.

"Hold on now, you can't just fight a 6-Star, Rank 44 monster, when you just joined the Guild," the Guild Master said, "And with your weapon, it would be suicide."

"First, you have to hone your skills as a hunter, but you have to start out small," the Guild Master explained, "First off, try these Quests, if you do good on those quests, your rank will go up, your strength will grow, you'll fight bigger Monsters, and as soon as you know it, you'll get revenge by slaying that cursed Alatreon that has been terrorizing the Sacred Land."

He handed me a scroll.

"Those are the important quests you need to pass to Hunter Rank 9," the Guild Master told me.

As I opened the scroll, my eyes widened

"I have to do all of THAT!" I exclaimed, pointing at the numerous quests labeled on the scroll.

"If you want to slay the Alatreon, you do," said the Guild Master as he left to his office

"I guess i got to get to work then," I said glumly.

I walked to the exit of the Guild Hall and Tavern. There were various people. Carryin all kinds of weapons. From the smallest Bowgun, to the longest Lance, you name it.

Finally, I spotted a normal villager with sitting near a variety of lodges and houses.

"Excuse me," I asked him, "I'm a new Hunter and I was told that they offered rooms to new Hunters."

The man looked me over.

"Dang mon, those Guild people are massacring these kids," the man said in a Jamaican accent, "But you're right mon, I am offering rooms to hunters, so I guess i should give you the let's to your room," He said as he gave me a pair of keys.

"One key is for the door of your room," the guy explained.

_Duh! _I thought to myself_._

_"_The other one is for your equipment box," said the guy, "But your House Felyne will explain more."

"Thanks!" I said as I walked away . I saw the man shaking his head in sadness, saying something about death and little kids.

As I looked for my new room, I heard loud screams. I ran to the source of the noise. A large man, in Bone Armor and a giant Great Sword sheathed on his back, was grasping a young girl's arm. She was about 11 years old.

"Let GO of me, you monster!" she said.

I felt a wave of rage. "Let's go of her!" I yelled at the man.

"Says who? A wimpy excuse of a hunter by the looks of it," said the man in a deep, echoing voice.

"You're asking for it!" I said as i unsheathed my sword. I slashed at the man, maiming his leg. The man screamed in pain. The girl ran behind me.

"Run! While you still have a chance!" i told the girl.

"What makes you so sure you have a chance against him?" she responded.

"Just go get help!" I screamed back.

"Heck no! I'm helping you she said, getting her weapon unsheathed. It was a giant Hammer, made from iron ore from the looks of it.

"Do you want to kill the guy?" I screamed.

"Just step aside," she said as she pushed me. She moved her Hammer so quick it was a blur. The man , with his leg bleeding, dropped to the floor, unconscious. I stared at the girl in awe.

"How did you..."I started to ask, but the girl just left. I followed her. The authorities were just arriving. Surely ran all the way to a sheriff andmade him contact more people with a new piece of technology called walkie-talkies,but i ignored them and chased the girl that I saved.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled at her as she picked up her pace. I was jogging when i caught up to her.

"Who was that guy?" I asked her.

"My stepfather..."she replied quietly .

I heard stories about stepmothers being mean, but not stepfathers.

"Let's get something to eat at the Tavern and we'll talk about it," the girl stopped walking. So did I.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You have money to pay for it?" she asked awkwardly.

"Of course I do, my parents gave me a hundred zennies every week. Well, every week until that Alatreon killed them."


	3. Chapter 3

The girl was shocked to hear that. As we entered the Tavern, a waiter escorted us to a dining table, leaving us with their "Rank One Menu". I ordered meat with a drink. So did the girl.

"Wait, so what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Hoohah,'' i replied.

"Full name," she ordered.

"Hoohah Lagiasunt," i stated.

"Lagiasunt?" she dozed off to a dream world, "Then my suspicions are confirmed."

Now i was confused.

"Wait, what suspicions?"

She snapped back to the real world. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," she said blushing, "My name is Keira Simirandum."

"That's why you were thinking about my parents, because you're mom was my mom's best friend, and also a great Hunter."

I said remembering what my parents said about Kristine Simirandum. They were best friends. I also remembered them saying that Kristine had a daughter called Keira about my age. But I also remembered my mom saying that Kristine's boyfriend left her when he knew she was pregnant.

"So that back there was your dad right?

"My stepfather, he threatened me not to tell anyone he wasn't my _real _dad," she said, "My mom met him when she was helping rookie Hunters. So that means he was in charge of me, until I became a Huntress a

few hours ago. And they gave me a choice of weapons as a gift for becoming a Huntress, and I got this nice Iron Hammer."

"We should head out on a quest then." i suggested, "Let's see which quests are posted."

I opened up my scroll of key quests.

"I think we should do Sunken Treasures first," Keira said peeking into my scroll, "Let's see if anyone posted that quest yet.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Quest

Our team of four, Keira, Flint and Derek, two twins that were already rank 16 but needed money, and me were on our ay to the Deserted Island, the place where our Quest was taking place.

Flint and Derek were both wearing Gobul armor.l

Flint had an Azi Dahaka, a Sword and Shield with the Paralysis attribute.

Derek had a NumbingBird, a Hammer that also had Paralysis attribute

"So... What's the plan?" Keira asked.

"Well first, you have to get your supplies at the blue box. We'll each get one Map, three First-aid Med Kits, which are to be used when you need to heal, two Rations, which we'll eat before departing, and you two can get the Mini Oxygen Supplies. When you're low on oxygen, use those Oxygen Supplies. Other than that, follow us to area 10. Once there, we will plunge underwater and we'll search for Red Coral Stones. We need to transport 14 Red Coral Stones to the red box in the base camp. So we'll stay in touch with these water-proof communication head sets we were given from our dad, the Head Sheriff. He talked to the Guild Master to give one to every Hunter, and we're the first to get them," Flint explained with a smile on his face.

"Put the Mic over your mouth and the earphones over your ears, got it?" We all nodded.

Finally, we arrived to the Deserted Island base camp. There was a bed wide enough for four people. There were also two giant boxes. One was red and the other was blue.

We each ran over to the blue one because that one held all of the supplies.

I got my Map, three First-aid Med Kits, two Rations, and two Mini Oxygen Supplies.

After eating our Rations, our team plunged into the lake beside the base camp. Keira and I followed Derek and Flint through a small, ruined archway, wide enough for six people to cross without being cramped. A few seconds later, we dropped to the floor.

But, it wasn't underwater, because my lungs were instantly filled with fresh air, and the fall was pretty hard, but a small body covered the floor. The water came up to my calves.

"How did we end up in area 9?"

Keira asked, checking her Map.

"It's a shortcut, comes in very handy when your objective is from area 9 to 12," Flint explained to Keira

I looked around. We were in a wide trail. I went to the right, eager to be the first to get a Red Coral Stone. I knew this place like the back of my hand. After all, I grew up in Moga Village. I helped my parents gather Resource Points by fishing in Area 10 and hunting Aptonoth, or even the occasional Jaggi. One time, I saw my parents repel a Lagiacrus in five minutes. It was exciting to watch, until I narrowly dodged a a Lightning Ball. That was when they found out that I left the village when they told me to stay in the village because the Moga Woods wad too dangerous for any villagers to go to at the moment. I couldn't leave my house (at least my parents didn't know about it) for a whole month.

Anyways, we all went to the right, entering Area 10. There was a large bunch of green and orange.

"Oh no," Derek said, his mouth dropping in surprise.

I cursed under my breath.

"Hoohah, Keira, jump in the water, it hasn't noticed us," Flint told us quietly, "Yet._"_

Keira and I quietly headed towards the water hidden in the rocky wall. Both Derek and Flint unsheathed their weapons, following us quietly.

"Hurry, we don't have much time before he notices us," Derek whispered.

Keira jumped in the water first, causing a loud splash. I jumped in the water too, but as i looked back, I saw Flint block a charge from the Royal Ludroth with his Azi Dahaka, and Derek taking out the Ludroth surrounding the

Alpha male with his.

NumbingBird.

_I hope they don't get seriously hurt._

"Keira, we have to find those fourteen Red Coral Stones, and fast," I told her through the communications headset.

"Yeah, what do you think I'm doing?" Keira replied.

"Hey Flint! Derek! Where can we find these Red Coral Stones?" I asked them.

It sure took a while before either of them responded.

I surfaced to check if they were alright. Both of them were focused intensely with their battle against the Royal Ludroth.

"Hey guys!" I screamed at them.

That was my first big mistake.

The Royal Ludroth turned towards me, which was a big mistake for him, because Flint took and sliced the Royal Ludroth's tail clean off.

The monster roared in pain, the Leviathan's second mistake.

Derek took the chance to bring his large Hammer down on the Royal Ludroth's head, which broke it's crest.

"Nice distraction, Hoohah!" I heard from my headset.

"Well, while you were there floating, gazing at the fight, I already got five Red Coral Stones, but I cant put more into my item pouch," Keira said. "I have to deliver these so i can make room for more."

"Give them to me, so I can take them while you search for more," I offered.

"Alright," she said. She gave the five Red Coral Stones and went back to searching for more Red Coral Stones.

I quickly swam towards shore. I risked a quick look at the battle. The Royal Ludroth had his mane maimed and was gaining weaker. But Flint and Derek were barely getting hit.

"Hey, Hoohah," one of the twins called out, "Before you leave, carve from that severed tail."

I followed his instructions and carved a Royal Ludroth Tail.

I sent through areas 9, 5, 2, and arrived at the base camp. I headed over to the red box and deposited the five Red Coral Stones.

_Great, only nine more._

After I arrived at Area 9 via shortcut I found Keira.

"Got another five Red Coral Stones?" I asked her.

"Yep, a lot of pearls and shells too," Keira replied. She ran off.

As I entered Area 10, I didn't see anything, only the severed Leviathan tail. So I dived underwater.

A great force crashed into me.

Intense pain and anger rise over me.

I unsheathed my Hunter's Knife and struck forward. Combo after combo, blood shedding from the Royal Ludroth.

Finally, after a long period of slashing, hacking, dodging, and blocking. The Royal Ludroth curled over and floated in the water, dead.

I was tired. As tired as I had never been, a few wounds on my legs and arms. But satisfied to see that worthless, piece of sponge dead. It would have been a shame, if it weren't such a bloodthirsty assassin.

Flint and Derek stared at me, amazed.

"Dude, you have serious capacity to be one heck of a hunter." Derek said. "But first, we gotta carve what we killed."

We all got a lot of materials, even keira, which had already gotten the last four Red Coral Stones we need to finish our quest.

"We don't have enough time to return to base camp before time runs out and we fail the quest." Keira complained.

"Hurry, use this Farcaster to get you back to base in a blink of an eye," said Derek handing Keira a small, grenade-like item.

Keira immediately threw the Farcaster to the ground and, like Derek explained, disappeared in a blink of an eye.

_"The quest has been finished. Guild Representatives shall arrive to bring all quest members back to Loc-Lac,"_

Said an automated feminine voice, whick obviously belonged to the woman in the quest counter.


	5. Chapter 5 The Surprise At the After PAr

As soon as Derek, Flint, Keira and I returned, Derek gathered all of his friends that weren't on hunts to organize a feast in honor of Keira's and my first quest. There were two table stacked high with gifts. Derek said that one was for Keira and the other was for me. I was simply astonished to see that many Hunters gathered in the Gathering Hall. On top of the long, tables, were platter's of many kinds. Thorny Meat, Moga Cola, Mosspork, and many other weird delicacies. I took some of everything. Keira was a bit more picky with what she ate.

After the Feast, Keira and I opened all of the gifts in our table. Of course, since I was such a courteous gentleman, I let her open all of her gifts first. She received so many materials, that I thought she could forge any weapon at the Smithery.

After opening all of her presents, Keira left for a while. _So then_, I thought, _It's my turn._

I too, received a bunch and Zenny. I even received some monster part

_Keira sure is taking a long time. _I thought.

I was just about to open my last gift, when a female, just as tall as me, wearing what appeared to be sponge armor with a giant rock formation on a stick sheathed behind her that must've been a hammer approached me. When I looked at her face,, I instantly recognized her as Keira.

"Hey, Hoohah!' she called out to me. "Check this baby out!" She pointed to her back.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's a hammer called Gaiasp," she replied. "It's really powerful."

"How'd you get it?" I asked. feeling very weak in comparison to her.

"A few Light Crystals, Pelegacite Ore, and a Jumbo Pearl I found in the while searching for Red Coral Stones."

"Cool."

"So what's in that last gift box?" she asked to change the subject.

I almost forgot about that! Before Keira came, I was about to open this huge present. It was as long as the table, and shaped like a coffin, which really creeped me out.

It was wrapped in a dark blue paper. A red ribbon sat upon the long gift box. As I unwrapped it, a paper slip fell out.

After I picked it up, I started reading it;

_**Dear Hoohah,**_

_**If you are reading this, then congratulations! We always knew you would keep the family legacy going on. We were sorryfor being that riugh on you, but the Guild Master said that if we didn't calm you down, he would fire us. But when I learned that you took an interest in Hunting, I jumped out of excitement. So please, accept this Lagiacrus gear as my apology for me grounding you for sneaking out of the village. I forged them for you after we repelled that Lagiacrus.**_

_**Your Proud Dad, **_

_**Spiker.**_

I never knew that my parents didn't really want to be that rough on me. I never thought that the Guild Master had forced them to calm me down. I'd never believe that the Guild Master threatened to fire my parents if the didn't keep me calm.

Instantly anger rose up inside me. The Guild Master was making my parent go rough on me. If he had never forced them to, I would have had a way better life in Moga Village.

From that point on, I swore to take down that Guild Master, but I also knew, somewhere within me that, right now isn't the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

After opening the gift box, there was a set of Lagiacrus armor and a Sword and Shield, which the Artisan confirmed to be the Lagia Blade. The Artisan said that my Dad really liked to use the Sword and Shield, it was like his signature weapon. Meanwhile, my Mom was a bit unstable with her weapons.

So I equipped my new armor, which fit perfectly, and made a few upgrades to it. Thanks to Derek and Flint's after party, I received a ton of Armor Spheres. I didn't know there were so may different kinds. Thanks to those Armor Spheres, I upgraded my Lagiacrus armor to its full capacity.

I felt weird all of a sudden. Almost as if I had eaten a whole Exciteshroom. Power surged through me. I felt like I was the strongest person in the World!

I forged and upgraded many weapons. I ended up having an Assassin's Dagger, the Royal Claw, the Bone Tomahawk and the Tusk Gear, apart from my Lagia Sword.

It was late, so Keira and I agreed to meet at the Tavern tomorrow for breakfast.

I felt so tired from the Quest and after party, that as soon as I laid down on the bed, I fell asleep.

"Excuse me meowster, but isn't it time for mew to meewt Mewses Keira at the Tavern?'

I still felt very drowsy, "What time is it Chamberlyne?"

"It is 8:30, Meoster Hoohah," my Felyne replied, "So I suggest you equip your armor and weapon. I have a strong feeling that today will be a good day."

"Thanks Chamberlyne, but please don't call me Mister Hoohah, just Hoohah, alright?"

"Yes Meowster, I mean, Hoohah."

As soon as I equipped my Lagiacrus armor and Lagia Sword, I headed out towards the Tavern.

"Hey! Over here!" called out Keira, waving her arms.

I jogged over to her. She was wearing her very spongy Ludroth armor.

She also had her Gaiasp equipped.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked me.

I scratched my head, the way I always do when I'm thinking really hard. So I took out the scroll which the Guild Master had given to me. It was labeled "Key Quests for Hunter Ranks 1-8".

"Let's see here, there's a quest up for hunting a Great Jaggi." I suggested. "I've heard that that monster isn't that tough, just right for beginners, just like us."

"That's right folks, but of course, since you two are no beginners, you'll beat him easily," said a voice from behind me.

I spun around to look at whom the voice belonged to.

I didn't know the guy, or at least I didn't recognize him if I did know him. The hunter was wearing a rather bulky, ridgy, wood-like brown armor.

"Um... Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself," the hunter said in a deep pitched voice, "I'm David, a friend of Derek and Flint. I was at that after party last night.?

I nodded, even though that explanation didn't clear anything up. There were dozens of people at that party, how was I going to remember one particular man in a ridge-covered armor.

"Oh my gosh.." I barely noticed a huge carapace covered, what was it? A board ? A huge sword? Or maybe it was just an oversized ping-pong paddle covered in a the same ridgy style as David's armor.

"So I hear that you plan to take on a Great Jaggi, huh?" David said, "Well, there are a few things you should be careful of when fighting this shi-"

"Ahem," Keira cleared her throat loudly. In fact, it was so loud that almost everyone in the Tavern stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"I'm sorry, please go on with what you were doing, "she said nervously. _OF course she's going to be nervous, _I thought, _ she called the attention of most of the people in the tavern, I bet having a thousand of those creepy, bloodthirsty eyes_ _looking at me would creep the frick out of me too._

Everyone resumed to their activities.

"Anyways, what I was saying is, you've got to be careful with that guy.As easy as he is, he's still a pain in the Kelbi. I've got one to many scars to prove how bad I did against my first Great Jaggi.

"You have to bring the right supplies. So I'd suggest getting a few Potions, some traps, and Whetstones, you'd definitely need Whetstones. And be sure to eat a good meal too.

"I'll post the Quest, the only thing you two should be worried about right now are your supplies.

_Alright, I've got 10 Mega Potions, 20 Whetstones, 5 Demondrugs, 5 Armorskins, a Powercharm, an Armorcharm, a Shock Trap, a Pitfall Trap._

I rechecked my item's bag(for the 5th time) and met up with Keira and David at the quest counter. I read the three page Quest Agreement and Information;

**Help the "Hunter"**

Location: D. Island  
Time Limit:1 Day Contract Fee: 200z

**Main:** Hunt a Great Jaggi

2000z

220

**Subquest A:** Wound Great Jaggi's head

400z

40

**Subquest B:** Stun Great Jaggi

400z

40

"Hey!" cried out another man. "You don't think you're gonna hunt one of those Great Douche-Bags by yourself do you David?"

"Of course I thought about that you good for nothing slacker!" screamed David, "You're always late! You might even be late for your own funeral one of these days, Pat!"

A huge man in pot-bellied armor ran up the stairs to the quest departure area. He had a sword who's blade appeared to be solid lava and a shield who resembled a monster that slightly hovered around my head, but I couldn't quite get a grasp on.

"At least I made it before you guys departed to the Deserted Island." argued Pat while he signed the quest confirmation page.

_These guys sure do like to argue. I just hope that their arguments don't bother us in the hunt lster on. _


	7. Chapter 7 Leader of the Pack

"We're here!" announced the airship's captain. And sure enough, The sand was replaced by the ocean's water and I could hear distant roars.

On the journey here, a huge, red wyvern was flying towards us. The Captain steered the ship so expertly, that if I were steering the ship at that moment, I would've gotten the group killed.

"Only a Rathalos, migrating to the Volcano," the Captain had explained.

We departed from the airship. My communications headset was underneath my helm.

"Testing," spoke David into the headset,

"1," explained Keira, "2," spoke Pat, "3," I responded.

"Do we really have to do that?" asked Keira, clearly annoyed at having to do that drill.

"I'm the Leader, so what I say goes!" responded David.

_Ugh, this guy is so full of himself, _I thought.

We headed over to the Supply Box. I picked up two Rations, three First-Aid Med. Kits, an EZ Flash bomb, and some Tinged Meat.

We spent an hour on a cliff above area 7. I gulped down the two rations, which made me real energetic, a Demondrug, made my arms powerful enough to deal deafening blows, and an Armorskin,

which made my skin feel hard as a rock.

"I'll go set the Tinged Meat as bait, while you guys hide somewhere else that's closer to the area but concealed enough that the Great Jaggi won't notice you," I explained.

"Hey!" I'm the leader of the pack here you dolt!" replied David.

But as soon as he said that, the Great Jaggi entered the area, right behind David, who didn't notice a thing. "So why should I follow YOUR orders!" David explained. I ran behind a bush. I could hear the Great Jaggi's roar and David's bloodcurdling scream. The Great Jaggi tackled David so fast he didn't have time to react.

"That moron, he screwed up the ambush." I mumbled under my breath, Felynes, I need at least four Felynes to take Mr. Leader over here back to base and help him recover."

"Yes Meowster, My comrads and I shall attend to this man purrrrsonally.

"Do we attack now?: asked Pat through his headset.

"No," I responded, "We wait for the Jaggi to eat the meat, then we'll get a couple of hits on him while he's paralyzed."

"Alright," responded Pat.

The vibrant colored Great Jaggi walked over to the meat. It's purple-pink frill-covered head lowered as the Great Jaggi opened it's mouth and started to chew up the meat.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted into the headset.

We all leaped out of our hiding places and charged at the giant six-foot tall monster. The monster turned to look at me. It's yellow eyes widened as I made a leap slash with my sword. The Great Jaggi fell to the floor. It appeared as if it were having a seizure.

Keira charged her hammer, and , as soon as the hammer was dropped, the monster arose and the super pound was narrowly missed.

"Are you kidding me," exclaimed Keira, "I don't think I can hit this guy with my slow weapon."

"Don't worry, just hit him when you have the chance." I leaped out at the Great Jaggi's head. Pat jumped toward the same direction as me.

"Nooooo!" I raised up my shield in mid-air, blocking Pat's unintentional attack.

"I'm sorry, Hoohah, I didn't mean to-" started Pat. But I interrupted him, "Don't worry, it was just an acci-"

Pat and I were both sent flying 7 feet up in the air. Searing pain was sent up my back. Even more pain came with the impact of the fall.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness. But I was good enough to remember the Great Jaggi's massive body tackling Pat and me.

_I have to heal quick. _ I uncorked a vial with green liquid. It looked almost like what my mom gave me when I used to get sick. I gulped it down. Instantly, all the pain in my body was washed away.

"Hoohah! Are you alright?" asked Keira as she rushed out towards me.

"Yes, I'm fine, Keira," I got up and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "But the Great Jaggi's getting away!" I pointed towards the monster as it limped away.

Keira sprinted towards the monster and threw a pinkish-ball-like item at the Great Jaggi. A strong scent came from the Great Jaggi._ What is it? It kind of smells like... Agh I can't remember what that scent is._

"Sure, just leave me here, bleeding my guts out," moaned Pat. Apparently, he had been tossed into a large boulder.

"Stop crying and eat this," Keira said as she shoved the green substance that I took down Pat's throat.

"That feels better," said Pat, "You know, a kiss might make me feel even better."

"Shut up and be happy with what you get, alright," scolded Keira. Underneath her spongy hood, I could see a small blush coming from her cheeks.

"Anyways, let's find that thing again!" I said trying to change the subject. "Must've gone to

sleep at it's nest."

"Let's go there, since the paintball's scent is emanating from there," Keira explained as she sniffed the air.

We ran towards a small and narrow entrance to area 6. a lot of small Jaggi and their female counter parts were sleeping.

"_Sub-quest A complete, supply items have been sent to the supply box," _It was the Liaison's voice coming from the headset.

_ What? But we weren't even near the monster._

But I was soon surprised to see David duking it out with the Great Jaggi. His wood-like axe was chopping that monster apart. Keira charged a super pound and nailed the Great Jaggi in the head. The monster's head drooped down and it's jaw was open, as if it were stunned.

"_Sub-quest B completed, Supply Items sent to Supply box."_

"So it is stunned..." I noticed. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. I saw that the Great Jaggi's frill had holes in it.

I kept on doing combos on the Great Jaggi. After two more combos, the monster whimpered and fell to the ground. It twitched once, then remained silence.

"_Main Quest completed, please allow one minute for the airship to arrive to your location."_

"Carving time!" yelled David. I took out my carving knife and carved out hide, six claws, and a small organ that I thought should be put in a vial.

The airship arrived. The pilot dropped ropes with hooks on them to us. We stabbed the ropes through the Great Jaggi's corpse and then the pilot dropped four rope ladders .

_Chamberlyne was right, this was a good day._


End file.
